parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanti and the Giant Peach
My gender swapped spoof of James and the Giant Peach. Cast *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as James Henry Trotter (Human) *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) as James Henry Trotter (Anthropomorphic) *Glinda (The Wizard of Oz) as The Old Man *Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Mr. Grasshopper *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Earthworm *Rani (The Lion Guard) as Mr. Centipede *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Miss Spider *Besthe (The Lion Guard) as Mrs. Ladybug *Rudolph (Rankin-Bass) as Glowworm *Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Series) as Aunt Sponge *Jafar (Aladdin) as Aunt Spiker *Aladdin and Jasmine (Disney) as James’ Parents *Megara (Hercules) as Police Officer *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Rhinoceros Scenes: # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 1 - The Story of Shanti # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 2 - Shanti’s Bad Life # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 3 - Shanti Makes a Friend/“My Name is Shanti” # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 4 - The Mysterious Woman/The Crocodile Tongues # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 5 - The Giant Peach # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 6 - Garbage Picking/The First Taste of the Peach # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 7 - Meet the Animals/“That’s the Life For Me” # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 8 - The Roll Away Peach # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 9 - In the Middle of the Ocean/“That’s the Life For Me” (Reprise) # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 10 - Kiara’s Plan/Shark Attack # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 11 - Hungry Fuli/“Eating the Peach” # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 12 - Settling For the Night/Kiara’s Dream (Nightmare) # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 13 - Lost In The Icy Wilderness # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 14 - Finding a Compass/Pirate Attack # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 15 - Aleu’s Lovely Music/“Family” # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 16 - Made It to New York City/The Dragon Strikes Back # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 17 - On Top of the Empire State Building # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 18 - Jafar and Abis Mal Returns # Shanti and the Giant Peach part 19 - Shanti’s New Family # Russell and the Giant Peach part 20 - End Credits (“Good News”)/‘Spike the Uncles’ Arcade Game Cast Gallery Shanti.png|Shanti as James Henry Trotter (Human) NewClipkiara.gif|Young Kiara as James Henry Trotter (Anthropomorphic) Glinda.jpg|Glinda as The Old Man Aleu pretty.png|Aleu as Mr. Grasshopper Fluttershy (Pony).png|Fluttershy as Earthworm Rani.png|Rani as Mr. Centipede How-to-draw-kion-from-the-lion-guard.jpg|Kion as Miss Spider Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Mrs. Ladybug Rudolph-0.jpg|Rudolph as Gloworm Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal as Aunt Sponge Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as Aunt Spiker Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin, Jasmine2.jpg|and Jasmine as James' Parents Megara transparent.png|Megara as Police Officer MaleficentDragon.jpg|Dragon Maleficent as The Rhinoceros Category:James and the Giant Peach Movies Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Kion and Fuli Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain